Hollow King plus
by VoidKnight87
Summary: An HK rewrite from my defunct account. Gondra couldn't forgive himself for what had happened in his past so he ended his life. This is the tale of a Fight Club obsessed burnout who winds up in squad eleven. Pleas read, review and most of all enjoy. There are quite a few twists and some lemons in later chapters.


Hey everybody. SpinalWinter now VoidKnight87 here. I lost all login information to my old account so, I'm starting new. On my behalf, I would like to welcome readers, new and old to the world of hollow king. Every chapter will be re-written from start to finish. I hope you all fall back in love with my favorite work. Oh! and by the way;

Tite Kubo owns bleach.

It was a silent and peaceful dusk. Gondra lay on his bed in the dark apartment he called home. As he watched the ceiling fan slowly rotate, he placed a joint in his mouth. He reached into his pocket to withdraw his zippo but could not grip the lighter.

"I cut that deep huh?" he asked himself as a pool of red started to rapidly form on his blue jeans.

Gondra took one last deep breath as he felt himself slowly slip into oblivion.

"Maybe this will finally cure the pain of loss... I'm.. Sorry... Aya." He thought as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Several seconds later, Gondra opened his eyes and noticed that he was sitting up at the foot of the bed. He looked up and noticed his reflection in the mirror on the door. There was something odd about it. A chain attached to a metal plug on his chest was trailing behind him. He stood up and turned around to notice his lifeless corpse still laying on the bed.

"What the fuck?!" Gondra shouted as he leaped back, breaking the chain in the process, leaving only eight links left. He let out a disturbed chuckle before saying; "I am Jacks out of body experience.

After walking through his crummy apartment, he passed by two rooms adjacent to each other down a short hallway. One room was full of sport trophies, a letterman jacket tossed on the bed and a pyramid of empty beer cans on a shelf above it. The other room was full of microscopes, with a lab coat on a stainless steel coat rack. Every kind of bunsen burner, petri dish and advanced (mad) scientist phial you could think of. Both rooms were covered in dust.

A set of painful memories rushed through Gondra's soul. He decided that he had had enough of the place and left, not knowing the chain on his chest had started to eat itself and that the plug it was attached to had emerged from his solar plexus to right over his heart.

As Gondra walked down the sidewalk next to his apartment complex, he couldn't help but feel that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but replaced by a different one. He was torn from his reveries by the slight ringing of a bell. He looked up to see a petite figure, dressed in a black kimono with violet streaks in her shoulder length hair, leap off a nearby roof and into his apartment, her many ear piercings reflected the moonlight.

"Now who in the hell was that?" he asked himself right before ducking into an alley to avoid being seen by the mysterious girl.

For the next two or so weeks, Gondra walked the streets of Karakura town with no set destination. All the while, trying his best to avoid anyone that could see him. It wasn't just the guys in black kimonos that worried him. There were the figures in white to take into account. Now these guys really freaked him out.

One night, Gondra hid in the shadows, observing a fight between the two forces. The few in black staggered to there feet, covered in blood.

"Ya arrancar bastards are pretty tough eh?" The group leader in black coughed out with a glug of blood.

Gondra couldn't help but notice that the man in white hadn't even drawn his sword.

"I've had enough of this trash called Shinigami," the arrancar said in a cold tone as he pointed an index finger at his targets.

"That's it men! It's all or nothing!" the shinigami shouted as he and his platoon charged forward. But, it was too late. A brilliant beam of green energy shot from the arrancar's extended finger, enveloping the shinigami platoon and vaporizing them instantaneously.

After the smoke cleared, the arrancar turned to the alley where Gondra hid.

"Don't move.. Don't even breath..." Gondra thought to himself in a panic.

Standing just a few yards away from his hiding place was the arrancar. The left side of his face was encased in a bone like helmet, half covering unkempt, jet black hair. His slitted green eyes fixed on Gondra's position in the shadows.

The arrancar began to move closer but was interrupted by a gruff sounding man hovering a couple meters behind him. "Hey Ulquiorra! Lets get a fuckin move on already. No ones here but a bunch a weaklings. Hardly worth the effort." The other Arrancar scoffed as he swung the blood off his sword and slicked back his shock of blue hair.

Ulguiorra rolled his slitted eyes and turned away. Gondra watched as the arrancar walked back to where his brethren was now standing and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the sky tore open like a cross between a theater curtain and some kind of scifi gateway revealing a black void. The two arrancar stepped through and the portal closed.

"Shinigami and arrancar... So, that's what these guys are called. Then what the hell does that make me?" Gondra thought as he let out a sigh of relief.

Gondra spent the next couple months pacing around the alleys, sleeping when he could but most of the time, trying to figure out what to do next.

He paused in mid stride, noticing that his stomach was growling. "I'm dead so why am I hungry all of a sudden...?" he paused and looked down at the chain on his chest, with it's shortening links and the fact that the plug had moved. "Maybe it has something to do with this?" he thought out loud.

Gondra was torn from his reverie when the slight trickle of rain turned into an all out downpour. "I should find some shelter."

Gondra turned a corner and bumped head on to a small platoon of shinigami. The platoon leader took one look at Gondra before shouting back to his team mates and saying; "Hey gang. Looks like we got a demi-hollow in desperate need of a konso." The leader drew his katana, causing Gondra to take a step back.

"Looks like he ain't gunna' cooperate. Surround him!"

"Screw this!" Gondra shouted as he hit the ground running in the opposite direction of the Shinigami.

"After him boys! He looks like he's about to turn!" the leader called out.

Gondra turned a sharp corner and found himself face to brick with a towering wall. "Oh shit..." he slowly turned around to find the group of shinigami right behind him.

"It's okay, kid. We're just trin' ta help you."

"The swords you're carrying would be indication otherwise," Gondra scoffed.

"We need them to perform the-" but he was cut off by a haunting howl of some nearby creature.

"Great... a hollow at a time like this. The shinigami cursed as he looked around. Suddenly the troop leader felt a hot putrid breath on the side of his neck. He turned just in time to see a rather large serpent like lizard lunge at the him and clench its long white teeth around his head. A crack sound soon followed.

As the leader of the small shinigami platoon collapsed with the creature now devouring his head, his troops came rushing in only to be decapitated by a swing of the serpent's edged tail. After several geysers of blood and a loud gulp sound, the hollow turned to Gondra.

"My, my, you look tasty."

Gondra quickly walked backwards till he hit a brick wall with a thud.

"Shit... now what do I do?"

**"Looks like you could use some help, Jack." **A voice echoed in Gondra's mind. It sounded like his but with a demonic undertone to it.

_"And who the hell are you?" _Gondra asked inwardly.

**"An ally. That's all you need to know for now. Do as I say or you're that Hollow's dessert."**

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Yank out the rest of the chain."_

_"Say what now?!"_

**"Just do it! You want to end up like those dead losers?!"**

"...Fine!" Gondra said as he clutched the few remaining links, feeling them nibble on the flesh of his fingers. "Gyaaa!" Gondra roared as he began to tug as hard as he could.

With a horrible ripping noise, Gondra felt a demonic yet familiar power rush through him. A heavy invisible force bared down around the whole city block. Fragments of a white dragon mask began to form on Gondra's face as he recovered from pulling out his chain.

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can." Gondra said to the hollow as he braced himself for an attack.

The creature spun around and launched its tail at Gondra, the barb at the end of it rocketing twords his head.

Gondra grabbed the barb, a millimeter away from his face. "My turn." Gondra said with a toothy grin. He grabbed the hollow's tail with both hands and yanked the creature off the ground. With a roar, Gondra spun around and smashed the beast into a brick wall.

"Wh... Why..." the hollow croaked out as it slid down the wall and began to fade away.

**"Why what?" **A voice that was not so Gondra asked.

"Why do you have a mask like my kind?!"

**"It's need to know," **The voice in Gondra's head said through him. He then raised his hand palm out. **"Just think that the Jack should become King," **the voice said right before blasting the head off of the hollow with a red beam of energy.

Out of nowhere, a petite figure in black appeared in front of Gondra in a shadowy rush of static.

"**What the?!"**

the figure then drew a blade and stamped Gondra on the head with the pommel. He was then enveloped in a bright light and seemed to be being teleported somewhere. At that moment, Gondra regained control of his body as his half formed mask disintegrated.

"A shinigami?" Gondra asked.

"That's right," a cute voice said with a smile as she sheathed her blade.

The girl was short with a sheer goth look. Her ear, eyebrow, and snake bite lip piercings glinted in the moonlight. "You're going to the Soul Society."

_**Hey, I'm feelin' tired**_

_**My time is gone today**_

_**You flirt with suicide**_

_**Sometimes that's okay**_

_**Do what others say**_

_**I'm here standing HOLLOW**_

_**Falling away from me**_

_**Falling away from me**_

_**Falling away from be by Korn.**_


End file.
